Disclosure
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: College was supposed to be Furuichi's fresh start. Girls, parties, and new friends were looked forward to. But after three years of Ishiyama, Furuichi finds himself struggling with college life. At least in all the chaos, there is something stable in his life. Not surprisingly, it's Oga.


When April finally arrived, Furuichi couldn't believe how his life had changed since graduation. He was now a college student, and was now living in a one room apartment near campus. The college was about two hours away from Ishiyama and Furuichi loved the distance.

College was his new start. Three years in Ishiyama had changed him for the better and worse, and he was ready to go to a school where nobody knew him or his past. He would flirt with the ladies, go to parties, and for sure have a girlfriend by the time the summer holidays came around.

He was ready for this lifestyle.

Unfortunately, college had other plans and he soon found himself swamped with homework, exams, study guides, and strict professors. The slacker life he picked up in Ishiyama, was starting to kill him as he tried to remember how to study, take notes and to sit in a class and listen to a teacher talk. The ladies, parties and potential girlfriends faded into the background as Furuichi focused on his schoolwork.

The only time he got a break was when he visited Oga, who surprisingly moved out of his parents' house. His new house was a two bedroom with two bathrooms. It was in a pleasant neighborhood and was surprisingly close to his own apartment. Oga did not go to college and said he needed to focus on raising Nico to become a badass. He also worked as a construction worker. His boss almost had a heart attack when he saw two children playing on a beam forty feet in the air.

Besides working in construction, he didn't know what else Oga did, but he seemed to be constantly out of the house during the day. But that was fine since with his school schedule he was only able to visit his best friend at night.

He was just thankful that Hilda was able to cook a decent meal now, since he would usually arrive at their house around dinner. He hated to admit it, but his visits to their house were the highlight of his week. The warm atmosphere and familiar people were comforting, also their fridge was always full, which couldn't be said for his own apartment.

Though he would usually stay just for dinner, lately Oga was making him stay the night. It started at first with a blackout that affected the trains. With no ride home he was forced to spend the night, and embarrassingly enough borrow some of Oga's clothes since he didn't have enough time to stop at his apartment before classes.

The entire day he reeked of Oga's stench, and it could be seen that these clothes were not his. They were a size to large and he constantly had to fix his belt to keep Oga's pants up. He got a lot of strange looks that day, majority of them from men. All of them gave him a smirk and their eyes seemed to check him from feet to head.

Most likely thinking how much he looked like an idiot.

The rest of the times he spent the night Nico however was to blame. She cried when he made his way for the door to leave and wouldn't stop till he stepped away from it. By the time she finally stopped watching him and went to bed it was midnight. The trains were closed. This routine continued every time he came over, and he started to accept the fact that dinner visits, were now sleepover visits.

However, today would be the first time he had to cancel going over to Oga's house. He was supposed to go over on Wednesday, but his professor sent an email informing he had moved the exam from next Friday to this Friday. Now all the students in the class were in a frenzy to study.

All weekend and Monday and Tuesday he spent holed up in his small apartment studying like a madman. After a four day marathon of reading, highlighting and taking notes he finally took a break to take a well needed shower. After he planned to run to the local grocery store and pick up some necessities. His fridge and cupboards were bare after his marathon study.

But first he sent Oga a text telling him he couldn't come over.

Grabbing his towel he hurried to take shower before the grocery store closed. He didn't know how he missed 5 calls from Oga. And whenever that asshole couldn't get a hold of him he got Alaindelon.

He was just glad he was dressed and had his schoolbag in his hand before he opened his closet to come face to face with the transdimensional demon.

He would never get used to being surprisingly transported and his screams validated it.

Falling out of the demon and onto the dining room floor, he quickly picked himself up and glared at the responsible bastard. His uncaring best friend was staring at him with a glare as he and the three other demons all sat at the table. Nico squealed and laughed at the sight of him while Beel screamed out 'Furuchin'. Hilda ignored his presence and instead offered Nico her dinner bottle while instructing her to start the grace.

Ignoring the demon children, he picked himself up and yelled at his idiot best friend. "What part of I can't come over, don't you understand you mullet haired bastard.

Oga scoffed at the insult and yelled back. "What did you say you bishounen idiot! Isn't it enough you interrupted our dinner by your unexpected arrival?"

The combination of exhaustion, hunger and absurdity he was facing overwhelmed him and he lifted his arms in the air and yelled. "'I'm leaving then."

He barely turned his body sideways before a cold voice stopped him. "Sit down and stop distracting the mistress from her dinner."

Immediately turning back around, he nodded at the nursemaid and sat himself at the table beside Oga; the four demons at the other end.

Beel gave him a nod before returning to his dinner, but Nico stared at him with wide green eyes. "Hello Nico chan." He greeted with a sincere but tired smile.

Nico's fascination with him could only be explain by Oga's constant talk of him during his months in hell. Beel adopted to calling him the cursed Furuchin, while Nico was still amazed to be able to see the talked about 'Furuchin'.

While Alaindelon passed Furuichi a plate of food, the baby grabbed some of the food from Hilda's plate and offered it to Furuichi. Hilda watched the exchange the entire time and glared at Furuichi. He the entire time wondering what the hell the right choice of action was.

After a few tense moment he finally decided to act. With a wide fake smile he took the mush of food and replied. "Ah thank you."

He knew he made the right choice when the baby squealed and Hilda's gaze went back to Beel and Nico.

The dinner resumed in silence occasionally broken by Furuichi's yawning. After the fifth yawn in a matter of minutes, Oga turned to him and bluntly informed him. "You look like shit."

Rolling his eyes he combed his fingers through his hair before replying in a stressed tone. "I feel like shit."

Silence resumed the dinner table again. The residents of the house watched as the chopsticks in Furuichi's hand constantly slipped and fell onto his plate. Each time they fell, his head that was resting on his chest would jerk forward and he would startle himself awake.

Beel and Nico dinners were getting cold as they watched in fascination. They watched him until sleep finally overcame the human and his face landed onto the table. Children's laughter filled the room and continued when Oga kicked the sleeping human and yelled. "Don't drool on our table you savage. Get your ass to bed if you're going to fall asleep."

Furuichi didn't even stir.

Mumbling the entire time about rude guests, Oga got up and threw Furuichi over his shoulder. The adult demons watched with interest as Oga carried Furuichi to his room. When the door slammed close, Alaindelon leaned into his seat and whispered into Hilda's ear. "Do you think tonight will be the night?"

A silent shake of the head caused the demon to deflate and groan.

The night soon came and everyone soon fell asleep. Oga and Beel in one bed, with Furuichi on the futon on the floor. While Nico and Hilda were sleeping in the other room. No one was quite sure where Alaindelon ended up.

At five am an irritated ringing stirred the silent house. It barely rang two times, before a hand grabbed it from the owner's bedside and ripped the battery out. The owner didn't stir till the sun's rays began to filter into the bedroom.

Furuichi slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and stirred in the warm blanket. His eyes roamed the room and as he began to awake, he noticed something was wrong. The sun was out and that meant one thing. Throwing the blankets off, the student leapt up and yelled while running out the door. "Shit, Oga did you turn off my alarm?"

A pillow was thrown at him while Oga mumbled still half asleep. "Shut up before you wake up Nico."

He kept it to himself that Furuichi looked like he needed more sleep. Dark bags had become permanent lately and Oga knew how Furuichi pulled several all-nighters for studying. He watched as Furuichi still half asleep was going to grab his things and leave. He didn't like the idea of Furuichi still half asleep going to school.

Before he could grab his bag, Oga threw another pillow at the other and growled at him. "Take a shower, you reek of shit."

Furuichi who was always a little more self-conscious than Oga, cringed at the comment. Glancing at the time, he saw that he did have enough time to take a quick shower. Not a stranger to Oga's restroom he quickly stripped and jumped into the shower.

Not more than five minutes later, he jumped out and was thankful to see someone had left him some spare clothes. Most likely Alaindelon. Quickly dressing, he sprinted out the bathroom and called out for Alaindelon. He stopped running when reaching the dining room where Hilda was. She was preparing Nico's breakfast, but the child's attention was now focused on the new body in the room.

The nursemaid spared him a glance before informing him. "Your hair is dripping all over the place. If the master or mistress slips, I will break both your legs."

Furuichi paled a little and turned to run back to the bathroom for his towel, but stopped. Snapping his fingers, he brought out his cellphone while walking to Nico. With a smile on his face, he asked the demon child. "Nico-chan can you do me favor?"

The child nodded excitedly and with a smile Furuichi brought out his phone and pressed play on the video. "Kitty videos!"

The exclamation and the funny video of a cat falling in a pool of water caused the baby to fall in a fit of laughter and squeals. The happy laughter and the excited waving of arms set off a large gust of wind that hit Furuichi right in the head. Tilting his head downwards he combed his fingers through his hair while the air hit it. When the video ended the laughter slowly died and so did the wind.

With his hair now fully dried he smiled at Nico and patted her on the head. "Thank you Nico-chan!"

Running to Oga's room he grabbed his jacket he left the last time he stayed over. The cold was finally hitting and he was glad he also left his beanie the last time he was here. Though his hair was dry it was no way styled. Bed hair to the extreme he threw the warm items on and hid his messy hair away.

Before he could even call Alaindelon, a high pitch cry stopped him. Turning to the child he didn't have to wait long to find out what was wrong. Hilda at the child's side, glared at him and scolded. "You did not give the mistress a formal farewell."

A small smile came on Furuichi's face and he quickly walked over to Nico. With a smile he bowed for the princess and said. "Until next time Nico-chan."

With a nod to Hilda, he turned around and was happy to see the transfer demon behind him. Jumping into Alaindelon he hoped he had enough time to grab his books from his apartment.

The moment the transdimensional demon was gone from the house Nico squealed. The baby turned to Oga who had just stepped out of his room with Beel toddling after him. With a smile she held out her hand. The object jingled and Hilda looked to see it was a set of keys. How she managed to pickpocket the other without his notice. It was an acknowledgement to the mistress' skills of stealth.

Oga went to the child and picked her up. With an evil smirk he nodded to Nico. "That's my girl."

With Furuichi's apartment keys in his hand, the plan moved forward.

~Beelzebub~

Furuichi was in the middle of his class when the professor's lecture of anatomy was cut off by a blackout. Some girls screamed and a hand gripped his arm. When the lights came back on the young woman beside him blushed and apologized while taking her hand off him. Her friend next to her was smirking while the young woman herself was still blushing.

With a smile he turned to the ladies and said with a flirting smile. "You don't have to apologize for being scared."

'You don't even need an excuse next time you want to touch me' he wanted to add, but the past two years with Yuka and Chiaki made him learn when to stop talking and ruining moments like this. Now he was grateful for those painful lessons of when to shut the hell up, as the reaction of the fellow student was to smile at him. Even the friend was smiling at him and soon introductions were made.

Soon the whole class was talking to their neighbors while the professor tried to get the school computer to start working again. The blackout only lasted for a few seconds but it was strong enough to mess with computer system and even some of the hallway lights blew out.

Furuichi was still chatting to the two ladies when he got a sudden chill. He felt like he was being watched. Turning to look behind him, he saw no one but the regular classmates. No thugs or green haired demons in sight.

Hell everyone in this class had normal hair color. He was most likely the weird one here with his white hair. He had constantly been asked if his hair was dyed in the beginning of the semester. Some girls had tried to playfully grab it to check his roots, but every time he dodged them.

He couldn't allow them to see the tattoo at the back of his neck. Stupid demons and their contract rules. Growing his hair out was the only way to hide the Behemoth army symbol. That or wear a scarf for the rest of his life.

Furuichi inwardly sighed when he realized that he was thinking about tattoos and demons when two beautiful ladies were still talking to him. Clearing his mind he listened and nodded at the right times as his classmates talked about the recent chapter they had to read.

Ten minutes later and with still no signs of the computer working, the teacher finally decided to dismiss the class early. Saying goodbye to his new friends and exchanging numbers, he hurried out of the class.

He headed home early and couldn't wait to go lay in his bed. His fridge was empty and he would have to resort to some instant ramen for dinner. He groaned at the thought but at least he had his sleep to look forward to. If he slept for thirty minutes, he would be able to pull another all-nighter.

When he was finally in front of his door, he dug through his pockets for his keys. He checked his front pockets then the back. Nothing.

Before he could panic he remembered he placed the keys in his bag. Digging now through the bag he cursed when they weren't found. He couldn't have lost them! He was so close to his bed and instant ramen. What the hell happened to them!

While he was crouching in front of his locked door in the apartment complex looking for his keys, he did not see the large body that crept behind him.

He did not even have time to scream when the sense of being grabbed and thrown overcame him. The sensation of free falling was the only feeling that let him know that Alaindelon had yet again transported him.

When the feeling of hardwood floor met his face, Furuichi felt his patience snap. Standing up he immediately locked on to Oga who was casually sitting on the couch. He stomped to where he now stood in front of his view of the TV.

Breathing heavily and with gritted teeth, Furuichi growled at the other. "I haven't slept, eaten, showered, or studied enough this past week. I lost my keys! I have so much shit to do because my asshole professor decided to move the exam! I told you that I had to study! So why the hell did you bring me here?" He screamed the last part and was now breathless.

He felt like shit, and was on the verge of breaking down. But he needed to cram for the exam tomorrow. He needed a good grade. He just wanted to get good grades. He felt overwhelmed for a moment, and for a moment he wanted to just sit on the ground in a dark soundproof room.

In the midst of him almost having a breakdown, Oga rolled his eyes and pulled something from his back pocket. In a scolding tone he held out something to him. "You left your keys here idiot."

Furuichi froze and after several moments did he finally take the offered item.

"Oh." Was all he can say.

Oga watched him for a moment before sighing and stood up from the couch. Pushing the other down on the couch, he told him. "Looking at you is making me feel like shit."

Furuichi tried to stand back up but Oga looked down at him and told him. "Don't worry."

Those two words seemed to snap Furuichi out of the panic he was set in. He looked up at Oga and the feeling of exhaustion began to kick in.

The two sat beside each other, Furuichi with his elbows on his knees and head resting in his hands. The sound of feet pounding against the floor broke the silence between the two. Beel was followed by Hilda with Nico in her arms. She looked at the scene in front of her, but decided to ignore the two idiots. Instead she put on the TV and changed the channels until Rice-kun appeared on screen.

There was a special rice Kun episode airing and Beel and Nico were already bouncing with excitement. The large couch that Oga and Furuichi were currently occupying was the only furniture in the room. So the two males scooted silently to make room. Hilda took the far right end and had Nico in her lap and Beel on her side between her and Oga.

As the theme song started, an email alert sounded from Furuichi's phone. Silencing his phone due to all four glares he received, he silently opened the email. His eyes scanned the words the first time, then reread them three times. The phone dropped from his hands to his lap and his head bowed down.

An elbow nudged him harshly and he heard Oga ask. "What happened?"

With a thin smile, he informed the other in a nonbelieving tone. "The schools closed tomorrow. Looks like the blackout did more damage than they thought."

"Some great school that is. So your test is moved then? You can stop complaining like a little bitch now." Oga teased with a smile.

Before Furuichi could answer, another email popped up in his inbox. "One of my professors emailed me." He said to himself. In disbelief he read aloud quietly. "Exam moved… car was broken into." Furuichi rubbed his eyes, not quite believing his eyes. "Shit his laptop was stolen. He's moving the test two weeks from now!"

Furuichi felt like crying and turned to Oga with a smile that spread across his face. Oga's glare however was towards the TV and he punched the other and told him. "Shut up Rice kun is starting."

Furuichi quieted himself and felt all the stress leave his body. He felt his body sink into the couch and he only made it five minutes into the episode before his eyes started to grow heavy. He saw Rice-kun jump onto screen and that was the last thing he saw before sleep took him.

He didn't open his eyes till he felt a weight fall on his lap. Opening his heavy eyes he saw Beel and Nico fighting with one another, and it seemed the fight traveled across the couch. Yawning, he made sure he was awake in case Nico or Beel happened to fall off the couch. He would be able to catch them and not be killed by Hilda.

Speaking of the demon, she appeared to his side and dropped a shirt and pants onto the arm of the couch. "Here. You can use some of Oga's clothing."

He didn't say he was going to spend the night, but he didn't dare argue with Hilda when she was being nice to him. He nodded and said thank you instead.

When Hilda grabbed the two demon children, he quickly made his escape to the restroom to dress into the comfy clothes.

While he was in the restroom, Oga came out of the bedroom and walked to Hilda. She was changing Nico into pajamas but watched as Oga set a foreign device on the table. The device opened in half and she saw there was a screen. She watched as he pressed a button and the screen soon lit up. He pressed another button and something popped up.

Finally Oga said to her. "Use this machine and press these buttons. You go on this website and there's all these kid shows and videos. Whenever Nico or Beel wants one just press the picture of the show."

Hilda was now on her feet and was watching and listening intensely. She followed Oga's movements and when she saw a picture of Rice-kun she clicked. An episode began to play with several other episodes on the bottom of the page. A small smile lit her face when she realized how happy Nico and Beel would be with this new device. "Thank you, the master and mistress will surely enjoy this."

She watched as Oga merely nodded and returned to his bedroom. A few moments later, a changed Furuichi followed him. She wondered if tonight would by the night. But since Furuichi looked like he was about to fall asleep the moment he laid down, she doubted it.

When the two finally did realize their feelings she wanted to be there. She didn't spend almost four years with these idiots to not see the moment when Furuichi would make the first move.

There was no way Oga would be the one to make it.

However, Oga had been trying to show his possession of the other lately. All these dinners forced sleepovers were Oga's attempts to woo his desired partner. Not to mention making Furuichi wear his clothing and the daily stops at the school Furuichi went to.

It seemed like Oga wasn't the only one who was trying to woo Furuichi.

She smirked as she picked up Nico and Beel. She had a feeling this whole 'college' place wasn't so bad at all. With all the looks the idiot received there from both sexes while Oga watched from above was the reason why Oga suddenly became territorial with the other.

It may just be the tipping point for Oga to finally grow some balls and become a proper man. But the idiot would never tell the other how he felt unless he knew Furuichi felt the same. She hoped Furuichi would realize soon.

She was tired of having to take master Beel's and mistress Nico's meals every day to the college Furuichi went to.

* * *

Bunch of headcanons in here and will probably appear when I do drabbles during the two last years of Furuichi's high school years. But I plan to finish 'My best mistake was you' first. Sorry I haven't updated, it's finals weeks right now but then I'll be done so yayy!

But yes here's a one shot of Furuichi's first year at college. I want to do drabbles in this too. I have A LOT of headcanons for this setting.

So I hoped you enjoyed this and if you can, please review. I would love to hear what people think of this fic as its going to be the foundation of many of the drabbles. :3


End file.
